


Seasonal Colds

by sapphicjasper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, hannibal taking care of will, literally just fluff and not much plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicjasper/pseuds/sapphicjasper
Summary: Will comes down with a cold, and Hannibal wants nothing more than to take care of him. Will, however, is having trouble accepting this.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Seasonal Colds

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished season 3 of hannibal and my heart is absolutely destroyed so i am writing fluff to cope lmao 
> 
> this is my first time writing for this fandom, so i hope they're decently in character! enjoy <3

With his immune system as weak as it was, Will had more or less anticipated he'd catch a cold before the first snowfall of the season. A stuffed up nose, a sore throat, and a headache was his body's way of telling him winter was on its way. 

For obvious reasons, Will didn't enjoy being sick; but to add more salt to the wound, he also _detested_ the helplessness that came with it. If he had the choice, he'd simply power through it and take care of himself... But every now and then, he'd get a bug so terrible that the room would spin whenever he tried to stand. When that happened, he had no choice but to let Hannibal take care of him. 

Hannibal was, admittedly, a wonderful caretaker. And it _did_ feel heavenly when he'd give Will back rubs, or serve him his meals in bed, or comfort him when he was in pain; but the feeling of depending on his husband, no matter how necessary... Just filled him with a sense of shame he couldn't stand. The thought of being pitied or God forbid _dependent_ on Hannibal made him shudder. Suffering alone in bed almost seemed pleasant in comparison to that. 

He buried his face into his pillow to block out the sunlight, letting out a long sigh. _'Just need to sleep... Can't feel like shit if I'm not conscious.'_

As if on cue, the bedroom door creaked open, and Will immediately noticed the smell of green tea. He slowly pulled the pillow down from his face, glancing at Hannibal's warm brown eyes before shifting his gaze back to the cup of tea. 

"What part of 'don't take care of me today' did you not hear?" he half-teased, half scolded. In all honesty, he couldn't be _too_ annoyed, since the tea would probably work wonders on his clogged up sinuses. 

"My hearing is fine, I simply chose not to listen." Hannibal smiled. He seated himself on the edge of the bed, handing him the mug. 

"You’ll get sick if you keep coming in here." Will grumbled. 

"I think it's a bit late for that; we shared a bed last night, after all." Hannibal brushed a strand of hair away from Will's face, placing his palm against his forehead. The gentle touch, even though it wasn't intended to be affectionate, made Will's heart flutter. 

"Just a touch warm." Hannibal remarked. "Nothing like the fevers you _used_ to get." 

"Don't even _remind_ me of those." Will took another sip of his tea before setting it down on the nightstand. "Anyway. Thank you for the tea and the temperature check. You can leave, now." He flopped back down onto the bed, facing the other direction and pulling the comforter over his body. 

Hannibal rose to his feet, but didn't leave just yet. "You haven't eaten today, I've noticed." 

"I'm well aware." Will sighed. 

"I know you don’t have an appetite, but you still need nutrition if you want to get better." Hannibal said. "In fact, if you nourished yourself better while you _weren't_ sick, you wouldn't catch colds nearly as often as you do..." 

A pillow flew across the room and nearly knocked over the lamp beside Hannibal. Not only was Will _incredibly_ rude when he was sick, but his aim was terrible, too. Regardless, it had become clear that Will was getting fed up with him, so he decided he should probably see himself out. 

"Lunch will be ready in an hour." he said, closing the door behind himself before Will could protest. 

Will was too tired to be annoyed with him; he was just relieved to have Hannibal out of the room. With a sigh of content, he buried his face into his arms and dozed off.

* * *

Punctual as always, Hannibal returned precisely an hour later. Will half-dozed for the past hour, struggling to fall into any stage of sleep deeper than a light cat nap. He rolled over to see what Hannibal had brought him, for the scent wasn't quite as recognizable as the green tea had been. 

"Lunch is ready." Hannibal said, placing the tray on the nightstand. "I apologize if I woke you up." 

"I don't think anything I've done in the past hour qualifies as sleeping." Will snorted, pulling himself upright. 

Hannibal gave him a sympathetic look that made Will’s skin burn hot. "The warm soup will help you relax." he said. 

Will glanced over at the tray he'd brought him; as he'd said, there was a bowl of vegetable soup, a slice of bread, and a bowl of fresh strawberries. 

"I'll give you your privacy now." Hannibal said, giving Will one last kiss on the forehead before he began to head out. 

Will stared at the tray for a moment, gripping the edge of the blanket. "Wait..." he said, catching Hannibal just before he could open the door. 

Hannibal glanced back at him. "What is it?" 

"You don't have to leave." Will said, placing a hand on the empty spot on their bed. 

"Are you sure?" Hannibal asked. "You seemed to want your privacy earlier..." 

"I know, I was being a bitch." Will said. He patted the bed. "Get over here." 

Hannibal smiled; he looked as if he'd been waiting for Will to say those words all day. He returned to the bed, sitting down on his side and placing a hand on Will's lap. "You're allowed to set boundaries, you know. And I'm not entitled to a cheerful tone of voice when you aren't feeling well, either." 

"I know." Will said, reaching for the slice of bread and taking a bite from the crust. "But I was still a bitch. I was embarrassed that you were taking care of me." 

"What reason would you have to be embarrassed?" Hannibal began, stroking Will's hair. "It's just the two of us. Do you think _I_ would judge you, Will?" 

Will shook his head. "No." he said. "Maybe embarrassed isn't the right word. Guilty is more accurate.” 

"I was the one offering to comfort you. There is no need to feel guilty." Hannibal said. "Do you feel like you aren't deserving of affection?” 

Will rested his head against Hannibal's shoulder. He was _not_ answering that question, but maybe his silence would more or less convey his thoughts. 

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will's waist. "You struggle with accepting when you want something. We both know this." 

Will still didn't respond. 

"You should allow yourself to be more selfish, Will." Hannibal sighed. 

"Easier said than done." 

"I know. But you have to try." Hannibal said. He glanced at the tray of food, seeing that Will had only eaten the slice of bread, and back at Will, whose face was now buried into his chest. "Man cannot live on bread alone.” he teased. 

Will couldn't help but laugh, which ended up making him cough. "The soup's still too hot, and I don't like fruit. You know this." 

"Whether or not you like it is irrelevant. You need your vitamin C." Hannibal said, reaching over and picking a strawberry out from the bowl. 

He knew he couldn't argue with that. With a sigh, he took a tiny bite from the strawberry, cringing as he chewed it. " _Ugh._ " 

Hannibal huffed with amusement. “You look like you just sank your teeth into a lemon." he said, wiping away the red juice that had dripped from Will's mouth. 

"A lemon would have been better. At least they don't have seeds." Will said. 

" _All_ fruits have seeds, Will. They wouldn’t be a fruit if they didn’t.” 

"But you don't _eat_ them, smartass." Will playfully punched him in the arm. 

Hannibal chuckled. "You seem to be in a better mood, now." 

Will scooted himself even closer to Hannibal, pressing their foreheads together. "Just a little." he said, and he brought their lips together in a kiss.


End file.
